A capella
by Little Donkey
Summary: Another day in the light music club—without music.


**Title**: A capella**  
Pairing(s)**: Uh, none. I think. Unless you're using Mugi's yuri goggles.**  
Rating**: K+**  
Summary**: Another day in the light music club—without music.**  
Notes**: I was bored. I wanted to write a K-ON! fic. I wanted to take a break from this horrible writer's block for this Gyakuten Saiban (Ace Attorney) fic I was writing. So here it is. Don't expect too much of it (if you've read the 4koma, you'd already seen a similar scene).

ooooo

"Remember to be tough on her this time, Mio-chan."

An exacerbated sigh.

"I know."

ooo

_"Use the sine rule for this triangle."_

_"Sine rule…sine rule…what's—wait, I got it."_

_"__…And for these equations, remember to convert them so they're like values."_

_"Yup, yup! Uh…I still didn't get the right answer. Is it because…"_

_"__…You've put the 2 in the wrong place."_

_"__To the front, the front~"_

_"You should__'ve gotten the hang of it by now. I'm off to bed."_

_"Wait__…! Mio, you forgot your cake."_

_"You know eating at this time isn't good for my weight!"_

_"Do you know it's the chocolate cake at your favourite—"_

_"Ritsu!"_

ooo

A bird swept towards a lintel and landed gracefully, wings fluttering. Its head darted from side to side, making sure its blind spot was covered (and saw four relatively exanimate figures that seemed harmless on the other side of the window—or 'beak-bane' as the birds had dubbed it), before tucking its head in, beak under one wing, and began the usual process of feather grooming. Every second or so, it would look up to ensure that it was not in any danger.

It wasn't being paranoid, thank you; it was survival of the fittest in the wild, after all.

So when a grotesque sight was spotted in its peripherals, it squawked—darted off immediately. Scared out of its wits that maybe some approaching human was throwing a barrel of rocks at it again.

A few seconds ago, on the other side of the window, Tsumugi had sipped her cup of tea and smiled, amused at the scene that was unfolding before her (and many times in the past).

Ritsu had flung out her arms animatedly, her exam paper clutched in one hand for the other brunette in their quartet to look at—almost giving Yui a paper cut (and a certain bird, a heart attack) in the process. "Look, Yui! I got 78%!"

Yui was undeterred, her own exam paper shown out proudly. "…Hehehehe…Look at mine, Ricchan."

Ritsu blinked, and gagged. "…You cheated, didn't you?!"

"Hmph…! My sister helped me. That's not cheating."

"…Your sister…again?!"

Mio glanced to the side, and caught Tsumugi's eyes. Startled at how intense and knowing they looked, she turned the other way and gave an exaggerated sip of her tea.

Only to successfully scorch her tongue.

"I—te…!" she gasped out.

"Ah, are you okay, Mio-chan?"

Mio stuck out her tongue and fanned it frantically with one hand—as if it would help—to ebb the burning pain. Meanwhile, Tsumugi patted her on the shoulder in sympathy—well, Mio hoped it was sympathy. It was partly her fault she was in pain after all. One year and so later and the keyboardist was still enigmatic to her.

Ritsu gave Mio a slightly exasperated look before it turned cunning-esque.

Yui tapped Ritsu on the shoulder, breaking her thinking pose. "Don't think I'd forgotten our deal, Ricchan!"

"…Eh?!"

"All your sweets are belong to me!" Yui yelled, lunging towards Ritsu.

Darting out of the way, Ritsu grabbed her plate and clutched it near her chest protectively, eyes watering. "…What?! Nooo! My cake, mine!"

At that moment the clubroom door opened and Azusa stepped in. "I'm sorry for—" she unconsciously interrupted herself and stared ahead at the two brunettes, wondering what their latest antics were this time. Mio and Tsumugi simultaneously turned around, gave their underclassperson a blink of acknowledgement and turned around again.

Yui's eyes were predatory as she edged closer towards Ritsu. Ritsu backed away. Yui stepped in again. Ritsu took another step back, and was preparing to turn around and run off in a dramatic manner—

Until she lost her footing. Over one of the cables lying haphazardly over the floor. Oh, the cliché irony. This wasn't the plan.

"Gyah!"

The sounds of a thump and a soft splat met the ears of all five girls.

"—being late," Azusa finished.

A moment of silence.

Ritsu raised up her upper body via her elbows, grimaced, turned around, and pulled a lopsided grin. White cream was sticking to her eyelashes and was spread across the top of her lips; crumbs of cake were splattered over her cheeks and nose; and the pink icing around her eye looked as if a lipstick job was done wrong—terribly wrong, considering the location.

The four continued to stare at the drummer, and wondered if they should be mature ladies and hold in their laughter.

For about three seconds.

Yui held her sides as she guffawed. "Y-you—ahaha—r-remind m-me of…ahaha!" She gave up trying to say what she'd thought and collapsed on the floor, rolling in laughter.

At the other side of the block building, a passing foreign janitor gave a 'bless you' to Yamanaka Sawako.

The other three girls tried to cover their amusement discreetly, by covering their quivering mouths with a hand—that'd might as well be a neon sign—and slightly turned the other way.

Ritsu grabbed her serviette on the table and wiped her face before facing Yui once again.

"Did you really remember our deal, Yui?" she asked the guitarist flatly.

Wiping a tear from one eye, Yui nodded. "Yup, Ricchan! You were to give me your cake—"

"I didn't say that."

"—'cause you don't get any—huh?"

"I'd said that there's ain't no cake for the loser, no matter what."

Yui's facial expression was a great imitation of a question mark. "…Huh? Huh?"

Her confusion attack a great success, Ritsu snatched Yui's plate off the table and ran out of the clubroom.

"…Hey…!"

Mio crossed her arms across her chest and directed a reprimanding look at Yui, who was in the midst of breaking down in tears.

"I'd told you not to make any deals with her…"

"My…cake…" Yui sniffed.

Mio sighed, then froze.

_Wait, __Ritsu knew she was going to lose from the start?! Oh, she's going to get it!_

ooo

"Ah, your eye, the fall was that bad?"

"Hey, Mugi. And, no…the dangerous queen struck again."

"Oh."

ooooo

A/N: Yeah, short and contained no point whatsoever. I might write a proper fic next time (have I'd ever done a proper fic…?). Maybe.

Like Yui, I suck at double negative sentences (especially Japanese ones, oh gawd they kill me). If any of them are wrong (grammatically wrong do not count, it's there deliberately), please tell me. :D


End file.
